Bolvar Fordragon
|-|Pre-Wrath Gate= |-|Post-Wrath Gate= |-|The Lich King= Summary Highlord Bolvar Fordragon was a venerated paladin of the Alliance who had served as the Regent of Stormwind following the disappearance of King Varian Wrynn. Upon Varian's return, Bolvar was named the commander of the Alliance forces sent to take the battle to the Scourge in Northrend. During war against the Scourge at the Wrath Gate, he would be nearly killed by Putress’s plague, but was saved by the red dragonflight. Though, as a result, he would experience heavy injuries in the form of burns across his entire body. Following the defeat of Arthas Menethil, he deemed himself unfit to return to his normal lifestyle and offered to take the next position as the Jailer of the Damned, where he would don the Helm of Domination and restrain the Lich King within the Frozen Throne. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, Fireblood (in Hearthstone) Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Paladin, former Regent of Stormwind, Master of Fordragon Hold, Leader of the Valiance Expedition | The Lich King, Jailer of the Damned Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Magic, Glyph Creation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Endured heavy torture from the Lich King in addition to extremely heavy burns on his entire body), Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Could main his sanity despite the Lich King’s corruption) | All previous minus Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation. Summoning, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Possesses control over all of the Scourge’s forces, including those that he might add to it), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Necromancy gives one control over life and death). Attack Potency: Likely City level (Defeated a majority of the Scourge’s most powerful forces, including Kel'Thuzad. Twice. Fought briefly with Arthas Menethil despite being heavily injured, and is comparable to Tirion Fordring who defeated Arthas) | At least City level (Should be more powerful than previously. Clashed quite evenly with Val'kyr empowered Sylvanus Windrunner) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Arthas Menethil) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely City level | At least City Class Durability: Likely City level (Survived the fiery breath of the red dragonflight) | At least City level Stamina: Resisted long moments of horrific torture from the Lich King and could singlehandedly restrain the forces of the Scourge in the place of the Lich King for days on end. Resisted heavy burns on his entire body. Range: Standard melee range | At least Standard melee range, higher with control over the Scourge. Standard Equipment: His sword and shield | The Helm of Domination Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Paladin | Lich King Gallery GVG_063_premium.gif|'Bolvar Fordragon' in Hearthstone d115470c83c80d9c07fe074088d5e80e218c6a8b_hq.gif|'Bolvar, Fireblood' in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard Category:Paladins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 7